Big Bang Attack
& or & or & |similar='Big Bang Burst Big Bang Cannon Big Bang Crash Cosmic Cannon Photon Bomber Vanishing Blow' }} Big Bang Attack (ビッグバンアタック, Biggu Ban Atakku) is an energy sphere technique used by Vegeta in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. It makes its debut in chapter 150 of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and "The Secret of Dr. Gero" (the 130th episode of the Dragon Ball Z anime), which premiered on March 11, 1992. Along with Final Flash and Galick Gun, it is one of Vegeta's signature attacks. Overview In order to perform it, Vegeta extends his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle (as if to signal "Stop"). He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. The attack's name and state is also reminiscent of the Big Bang Theory. Vegeta first uses the Big Bang Attack against Android 19 during the same battle that he first fights as a Super Saiyan. The attack totally annihilates the evil android and leaves only his head remaining. Later, during a Kamehameha duel between Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and Super Perfect Cell, Vegeta uses this attack to distract Cell so that Gohan can launch all of his power to destroy the evil android, but it is yellow and differently shaped. Vegeta also uses the technique in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler against Meta-Cooler. In his Majin form, Vegeta also uses this attack at the World Tournament Arena to kill some civilians in order to force Goku to fight him. Gogeta uses a variant of this attack called the Big Bang Kamehameha, combining the elements of both the Big Bang Attack and the Kamehameha. Vegito also uses it against Super Buu, but it is shaped into a beam, rather than a sphere (making it similar to the Big Bang Cannon), while retaining its enormous attack power. Vegeta, as a Super Saiyan 2, uses a variation of this form of the attack to try to stop Kid Buu, but to no effect, as the Majin is able to reshape himself around the beam. Semi-Perfect Cell is shown to use this attack when destroying a portion of Android 16's head soon after reaching his Semi-Perfect form. Also, Cell uses a similar technique called Big Bang Crash when he destroys whole islands with it. Baby, while possessing Vegeta, uses an altered variation of the move, wherein the attack is reshaped into a beam, and launched with the Final Flash stance. The attack power remains the same, but has the properties of a beam attack, rather than an explosive. Appearances in Video Games The Big Bang Attack appears in several video games, including Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, and Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. Vegeta's son Trunks also uses this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Vegeta can increase the size and strength of his Big Bang Attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, at level three it turns into a red yellow and white "bomb". In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Vegeta launches the Big Bang Attack, but the blast does not explode until Vegeta uses a Ki Blast to destroy it and create a massive explosion. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Vegeta can use an enhanced version of Big Bang Attack called the Super Big Bang Attack. It also makes appearances in several other games, such as the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and the ''Raging Blast'' series. Baby Vegeta uses and performs the Big Bang Attack regularly in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. The Big Bang Attack has a few different colors in video games, whitish blue being the standard and usual color in video games, but in some games, it is yellow or orange. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Vegeta uses a variation called Big Bang Burst that he charges to be moderately faster and more powerful, at which time it has a pink color. Gallery BigBangAttack.Ep.130.png|The explosion left by Vegeta's Big Bang Attack 158 10.jpg|Cell fires a Big Bang Attack Yellow Big Bang.jpg|Vegeta uses Big Bang Attack to distract Super Perfect Cell Big bang attack.PNG|Vegito's Big Bang Attack BigBang(TheLegend).png|Vegeta charging his Big Bang Attack in The Legend SSVegetaBA(TheLegend).png|Vegeta firing the Big Bang Attack in The Legend DBZ TTT Vegeta SSJ2's Big Bang Attack.jpg|Big Bang Attack in Tenkaichi Tag Team BBASSJV.PNG|Super Saiyan Vegeta firing Big Bang Attack in Raging Blast References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks